Iris
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: This is a story about how Matt Tuck from the band 'Bullet For My Valentine' falls in love with someone who is somehow closer to him than he thinks.


My Name Is Dayla Shadows And I Am A Singer/Songwriter. My Older Half Brother Matt Shadows Is The Lead Singer For Avenged Sevenfold, I Just Got Off Tour With "Asking Alexandria" And A New Band Is Going To Watch Me This Week. So I Hope They Think I'm Good. Since I'm A Singer Without A Band, Different Bands Back Me Up When I Sing, So I Hope They Play Great.

This Time I'm Going To Sing My New Song "I'm So Sick" It's a Metal Song I Wrote And I Hope They Like It.

"Ok This Band Is Going To Watch You" My Agent Said To Me As I Checked My Microphone.

"Okay"

"Dayla, I Believe In You" She Whispered

"1,2,3" The Drummer Said

The Music Started To Engulf Me As I Walked Around Stage.

_"I will break into your thoughts, with what's written on my heart"_ I Sang Softly

_"I will break"_ I Screamed

_"Break!"_ I Yelled Viscously

_"I'm so sick, Infected with where I live, Let me live without this, Empty bliss, Selfishness, I'm so sick, I'm so sick" "If you want more of this We can push out, sell out, die out So you'll shut up And stay sleeping With my screaming in your itching ears" "I'm so sick, Infected with where I live Let me live without this Empty bliss, Selfishness I'm so sick" "I'm so sick" "Hear it, I'm screaming it You're heeding to it now Hear it! I'm screaming it! You tremble at this sound" "You sink into my clothes And this invasion Makes me feel Worthless, hopeless, sick" "I'm so sick, Infected with where I live Let me live without this Empty bliss, Selfishness I'm so sick I'm so sick" "I'm so sick Infected with where I live Let me live without this Empty bliss, selfishness I'm so I'm so sick I'm so I'm so sick" _

I Finished With My Band. They Were Great. My Agent Clapped For Me, And Talked To The Guys.

"Hi, You'll Be On Tour With Us Starting Tomorrow, By The Way I'm Jason Jay, I Play Bass"

"Nice To Meet You Jay"

"I'm Dayla" Then Another Came Out, Followed By Two Others

"I'm Michael Padget, I Play Guitar"

"I'm Dayla Nice To Meet You"

"I Play Sticks I'm Michael Thomas Nice To Meet You"

"And That's Mattie Boy Over There"

"Why Wont He Come And Talk To Me."

"He Just Broke With An Ex Girl Of His" Jay Said

"Is He Ok?" I Asked

"Better Be, My Mate Shouldn't Be Like This" Padge Added

"I'm Goanna Talk To Him." I Said Walking Over To Him.

He Was Pretty Tall, I'm 5"4, And He's Got to Be At Least 6"2.

"I'm Dayla" I Said Looking Straight Ahead Into The Traffic Jams Of The New York Streets

He Continued To Drag On His Cigarette. I Rubbed His Back, As I Saw A Tear Fall, From Beneath His Sunglasses.

"Come Here Mattie" I Embraced Him Into A Big Hug. His Body Tensed Up At First, But Then He Sorta Fell Into The Hug. Then He Literally Fell To The Ground. On Top Of Me. I Pushed His Body Off Of Me Gently, And We Stayed There, On The Floor For A Few Minutes. He Took Off His Sunglasses. And Revealed Puffy, Big. Bloodshot Eyes. I Wiped His Tear Stained Face.

"I'm Sorry, For All This" He Said Getting Up And Helping Me Off The Ground.

"I Never Got To Officially Introduce Myself. I'm Matthew Tuck" He Added.

"Thanks You, For Helping Me Through A Rough Time." He Said, Continually Spilling His Heart Out To Me.

**(Matt's P.O.V)**

I Was Telling Her Everything, Something's I Hadn't Even Told My Band Mates Yet. I Looked Into Her Gorgeous Hazel Eyes, They Made Me Melt. I Was Starting To Actually Forget About Charlotte Cheating On Me.

"I'm Sorry, Maybe It Was Best For You. You Know. To Move On, You Guys Fighting All The Time, Isn't Healthy." She Told Me.

I Really Wasn't Playing Attention. She Looked Familiar A Bit But I Didn't Know Were From.

"Are You Related To Any Celebrities?"

"Matthew Shadows"

I Looked confused.

"My Baby Brother" She Smiled

**(1 Month Later)**

Me And Dayla Were Together Now, She's An Amazing Woman, And The Guys Have All Became Best friends.

"I Absolutely Adore Your Big Blue Eyes Love" She Smirked Kissing My Cheek.

"Sweet Cheeks I Adore Yours More" I Smiled Lifting Her And Carrying Her To Our Hotel Room. The Guys Left For A Beer, I Decided To Stay Right Here With My Girl.

"When I See Your Face My Heart Bursts Into Fire" I Sang Into Her Ear, Tracing Her Bellybutton Ring. I Pushed Her Shirt Up And Kissed Her Tiny Stomache Making Her Squeal A Little. And After That The Tickle War Began.

**(Dayla's P.O.V)**

After He Tickled Me To Death, We Headed To The Beach, And I Hopped Out Of The Car And Grabbed My Guitar Towel. We Just Sat On The Ground, And Intertwined Our Bodies, Played With The Sand, And Talked. I Love This Man. And I Can Already Tell Were Going to Run This Town Tonight.


End file.
